The Twist of the Lost Prophecy
by Hyperactive1227f
Summary: Harry never knew that the Lost Prophecy had another part to it. In his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry finds out a secret that will change his whole life...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 

Harry Potter was in a car with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley and knew that this summer would probably be the worst yet.  _Could it get any worse?_  Harry thought.  

"Harry!  Stop that pondering, you worthless fool.  We take you home every summer is because we have to, not because we want to."  Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Father, can't we just leave him there?  He doesn't deserve to have a home.  That freakish magic school is where he belongs.  Besides, I need my room back so I can put my wrestling ring in there!"  Dudley whined.

_Do you think I want to be here too?  I could be at Ron's house right now, but am I?  _Harry thought to himself.

"Dudley pumpkin, we'll build you another room soon, ok sweetie?  It will be double the size of Harry's room."  Petunia answered.

"Does that mean that I can have two wrestling rings?  Oh, that'd be great!  I could beat up Harry in one, and other freaks like him in another!  I do need all the practice I can get."  Dudley wondered.

Harry wanted to jump out of the car, but decided not to because he probably would die and Dudley would end up having his room.  And that also meant that there would be no Hogwarts, Harry's school of witchcraft and wizardry.  Hogwarts was his home, he actually had friends there.  He thought that Ron and Hermione were lucky because they didn't have to deal with his uncle, aunt, or cousin.  Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were his two best friends.  They all agreed that if Harry didn't send either one of them a letter within three days, Harry was probably locked up in his closet.  If that did happen, then Ron would rescue Harry in his father's car like a few years ago.  Even though they might be caught, it was worth the trouble.  

As the car pulled into Number 4, Privet Drive, Harry remembered a dreadful thought.  Only a few weeks ago, his godfather, Sirius Black, was killed while trying to save Harry.  Harry was lured into the Department of Mysteries and found a prophecy he would never forget…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry's summer was actually not that bad.  He spent most of his time writing letters and reading ones that he got from his friends.  He found out that Ron's father bought another car from one of his friends, and this one, according to Ron, was a hundred times better than their first one.  He also wrote that if Harry needed to escape, Uncle Vernon's bars on Harry's window would be like getting candy from a baby.  Now Harry was preparing to leave for his sixth year at Hogwarts.  He was frightened, but sure that the school would be safe with Dumbledore.

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEIFED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…"

Sibyll's prophecy was made a little over sixteen years ago, and it was clear that Harry was the one who would have to kill Voldemort.  However, no know knew that there was a twist to this prophecy.  A twist so unexpected that no one, not even Dumbledore knew of it.  It would change the lives of both Voldemort and Harry.  Even Dumbledore. 

            "Harry!  Over here!"  Hermione exclaimed.

            Harry had just arrived at Kings' Station in London.  A little father ahead he spotted Hermione and Ron and ran up to greet them.  

            "Hi Hermione and Ron!  How was your summer?  I can't wait to see Hagrid."  Harry said.

            "Me too!  Did you read the books we were supposed to buy?  They were _sooo_ interesting!"  Hermione asked.

            Ron and Harry both ignored her, she was always like this and they learned to block her out sometimes.  After minutes of conversation, the three friends boarded the Hogwarts Express and arrived at Hogwarts couple hours later.


End file.
